


The Reader Insert Files

by thorinsgold



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Smutty, wooohoo for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsgold/pseuds/thorinsgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you will find a selection of Hobbit reader inserts! (ALL SMUT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!) (all dwarves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reader Insert Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom! I see that people like reader inserts. I also noticed that there are not enough! So here I am, introducing The Reader Insert Files, or you can call them RIF. I will be taking requests for any dwarf in the Company, but I will start with the line of Durin since that is who I am most familiar with. Anywho, send a dwarf request. Whether it be a character or a theme, send it on in! :)

You were traveling with the Company, something that was rare and usually led to no good. Your father trusted to leader, the one named Thorin Oakenshield, the one that was to make sure that you stayed with them and stayed alive. The only reason you were accompanying the dwarves was because they were headed in the same direction as you were going, to Beorn's.

"I should have stayed home." You heard the hobbit mutter. He was always complaining, never just enjoying the cool breeze that whispered in your ear and floated around your head when you were atop the horses. Okay, there was a scarce amount of food and the dwarves did not smell all that swell, but at least you were seeing the bright side of things.

There were only fifteen horses, thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and one wizard, so you were forced to ride with someone else. The hobbit was too uptight, the wizard too majestic. All the dwarves volunteered, but Thorin chose a bright-eyed man by the name of Bofur for you to sit behind. At first it was a controversial topic, the dwarves all wanting a female with them, but eventually they got over it. You and Bofur got along just fine; any other member of the adventure may have even called you two friends.

When the place for rest was finally chosen, everyone bunkered down, tied up the horses, (a job Fili and Kili were banned from) and went to sleep. Everyone except you and Thorin. It was a mandatory fact that you were to sleep next to Thorin Oakenshield. Not for any sexual matter, but just to ensure that no one tried to pull anything with you. The two of you didn't notice that each other were awake, at least not until Thorin's large finger slid down the back of your hand. Your head snapped up to look at him and he stared back with the same surprised expression.

"I'm sorry, miss." He blushed, his eyes wandering. "My finger twitched." You both knew that was a lie. In all honesty, Thorin did something that involved touching you- nothing sexual, of course- every night when he was sure you were sleeping. This time, he was wrong. You had always had a very large liking for the leader but had no intentions of ever letting that show. But tonight you had confidence, confidence like no other.

"If you're going to do that, sir," You whispered, bringing your face closer, "do it right." You put your hand in his, lacing your fingers between his. Thorin's breath caught in his throat as he wasted no time. He used his free hand to bring your head closer to his, smashing your lips together. Just as he did so, Thorin let out a very loud, low groan and the two of you separated, sure someone heard you.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The hobbit spoke.

"Honestly, men, what did we say about ma-"

"Hit my head on a boulder, fellows. Go back to sleep." Thorin ordered, his voice filled with authority. After waiting a few moments, he stood up, pulling you up with him. He led you out into the forest, far enough so the Company couldn't hear you. Resuming what was going on before, you were slammed up against a large tree trunk as Thorin's warm body was pressed up against yours. Slipping his tongue into your mouth, he fought for the dominance you weren't quite ready to give up. As his hand came up to grip your jaw, you brought your knee up to graze the object that was poking into your stomach like a log.

Thorin shuddered, moving his hand to place it behind your head so when he pushed you back farther, you wouldn't get hurt.

"You don't run the show here, lass." He groaned in your ear and the raspiness of his voice made your knees tremble. "That's my job."

The position was changed to that you were on the ground, lying on your back with Thorin hovering over you. Moans slipped from your mouth as rough kisses were placed along your jaw, down your neck. Your dress was lifted above your head, giving Thorin more access to your now- fully exposed body. One of your nipples was taken into his mouth, the other one being worked on by his calloused fingers. His tongue was swirling around the nub, sucking and nibbling. The moans you produced, so desperate and horny, turned him on so much that he skipped to the point and spread your legs wide. You hissed as the cool wind raced into your core and Thorin gave you a look from under his eyebrows that made you drip.

"Mhhmm," He murmured contently, barely running a finger between your folds. "You're so wet for me, lass." You bucked your hips, trying to avoid the teasing. According to Thorin, that was the wrong thing to do.

"No, no. You don't move unless I tell you to, you got that? You will be punished otherwise." The mere idea of him punishing you got you excited. You bucked your hips harder, making the tip of his finger push into you. You let out a loud groan, and you could tell that got Thorin excited. But no, he was going to act like he was. The leader.

"What did I tell you? Now I have to punish you." You were leaking by now, looking deep into his eyes as his clouded with lust. He dipped his head down, attacking your pussy with a vengeance. You yelled out; he was sucking and biting the most sensitive spot: your clitoris. The fire in your stomach built up and up. He changed the position, circling your hole with his warm, wet tongue as he rubbed your nub with his rough thumb in fast circles.

"Thorin," You moaned between erratic breaths, "I'm going to cum." That was the wrong thing to say.

He pulled away, leaving you to scream and wriggle. How dare he leave you atop an orgasm like that? You were going to get back at him, whether he liked it or not.

You pushed Thorin down, taking him by surprise. He tried to fight back but you quickly straddled him and grinded down, making him groan and grab ahold of your hips. You crawled down, pulling on his belt as a way of telling him to undo it. He obeyed and you pulled his pants and his undergarments, immediately grabbing hold of his thick and long member. You widened your eyes. It was huge. You thought about whether you would break in half if he got in you.

Using the precum to wetten him, you tightened your hand around him and worked your way up and down at an agonizingly slow manner.

"Mahal." He breathed out, grabbing onto the grass above his head. You admired the view of his strained biceps before taking the tip into your mouth. Only the tip. You swirled your tongue around it, on the slit and around the head. Ignoring the groans and grunts that only made you more wet, you slowly took him into your mouth. When you got as much as you could into you, you changed directions completely and bobbed your head up and down as fast as you could. Thorin bucked his hips and by now you were deepthroating him.

"Ahh," He grunted. "I love a girl that takes it like you do, lass. I'm... close..." You pulled away and he shot up in a furious manner. You sat on your calves and looked at him innocently.

"Didn't see that coming?" He growled, crawling over you and pushing you on your back. Thorin slammed into you, not giving you chance to stretch before beginning to pull out and slam back in even more ferociously. You scratched long, red lines down the muscles on his back, doing that repeatedly with every stroke. When Thorin found a speed he enjoyed, he threw your leg over his shoulder and grabbed you by the waist. He sat up on his calves, lifting your waist up with him. Using his hands and his hips, he pounded into you so deeply you truly believed you were going to slice in half. You screamed out, breathing heavily and grabbing onto the grass.

Out of nowhere, Thorin stopped. Didn't pull out, but stopped moving.

"What th-"

"Scream my name." You looked at him incredulously, but then a smile crept up on your face.

"Make me. If you want me to scream your name as I tighten around your hard cock, make me want to scream your name." Thorin, by now, was about to go insane, pulling out of you, he picked you up and slammed you once again against the tree. Sliding back into you, he brought you down on him as hard as possible, more grinding into you that thrusting. The overwhelming feeling of his hard cock in your warm, soft center drove you both over the edge.

"THORIN!" You screamed as you came, grabbing onto his hair as he groaned around your nipple which he attacked with the attitude of an animal. When you both finished riding out your orgasms, you redressed and slowly made your way back to camp. Walking wasn't easy; Thorin knew his way around you.

For the rest of what seemed like a never-ending trip, events like this seemed to be daily. Not that you were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Okay, tell me what you thought and send in your requests :D


End file.
